Keroro Biohazard: Keroro Gunso Story
by Miles Of Zelda
Summary: The Keroro platoon was send to investigate about the incident with the Garuru platoon. It was like just as normal until the horror begins. Keroro's side of story.
1. Prologue

A helicopter is flying over Racoon Forest as someone speaks about the events:

*Keroro: K. Platoon is flying around the forest zone, situated in northwest Raccoon City (Yes, a city was created while we were on... Oh, nothing important), where we are searching for the helicopter of our compatriots, G. team, who disappeared during the middle of their mission. This time, we were with REAL guns and with REAL ammo (and so, with real equipment too), that thing was serious. Actually someone was missing in our group during the assignment of this mission, so the army hired two "new members", one guy named Daruru (the captain of our mission. He is familiar to me, I don't know why...) and a little soldier named Jonunu.*

Kururu: Keroro, you haven't found it yet? "Huhuhu?"

Keroro: No, not yet, Kururu.

*Keroro: Bizarre murder cases have recently occurred in Raccoon City. There are outlandish reports of families being attacked by a group of about 10 people.

Victims were apparently eaten.*

The helicopter is now on ground as the team investigates the area.

*Keroro: The G. Platoon was sent in to investigate, but we lost contact (that's ironic, in a way).*

The helicopter's searchlight plays over the forest. But something catches the private's eyes: a ruined helicopter among the trees.

Tamama: Look, Keroro!

The helicopter is wrecked; Jonono breaks open the door, and he see that the side-window is broken. There's also a hole in the main windshield.

*Keroro: G. Team's helicopter was a derelict.*

Jonono looks around the front of the helicopter... But that, he sees than that thing is empty, nothing was here... He returns with the group.

Daruru is walking around the woods, holding his pistol at ready over his other arm, which is holding a flashlight. Giroro, behind him, and Keroro, across from him, do the same.

*Keroro: We continued our search for the other members... And it turned into... A nightmare...*

Someone appears to be rotating around the members of the team, watching them...

We then switch to Jonono's headcamera view. He is breathing heavily. He then see Tamama in front of him, walking towards the camera. Jonono turns around and investigates something by the tree behind him... He walks cautiously towards it and hears a growl. It was like a dog's one. He panics and looks around, his shotgun at ready.

After a few silent moments, he decides he's fine and lets out a sigh of relief. But just as he put his gun down, something bares its fangs and jumps atop him. A shotgun blast is heard, and all the K. members turn and look in its direction. He is devoured alive by the mutant dogs. A splotch of blood makes its way onto the soldier's camera...

All this time, Tamama has been shooting at the dogs as well. His pistol is empty, but he keeps on pulling the trigger as he stares at the spectacle before him.

Suddently, one of the dogs, still chewing Jonono's flesh in its mouth, turns around and notices Tamama. He staggers back slowly and falls while the dog jumps at him. Luckily, Keroro guns it down, leaving the surprised private with a spot of blood on his face.

Keroro: Come on!

He takes hold of Tamama and runs just as the other dogs notice what's

going on. As the pair runs, they look up and notice the helicopter flying away.

Keroro: Hey! Kururu! Where the hell's he going?

The dogs seem to be catching up now, and the sergeant turns to brace himself for the impact of a dog jumping at him. A gunshot rings through the air, bringing down the creature.

Daruru: Keroro, this way!

Keroro and Tamama run past Daruru, as the team leader fires three rounds at the dogs. Giroro is firing too, with his mighty new Colt Python at the dogs. He fires off three shots; the second one hits a dog, instantly killing it. They all run towards the house, and Keroro, Daruru and Giroro each fire one more shot at the dogs.

Giroro: Dammit!

Keroro: Make for that mansion!

Eventually, they have made it. The survivors enter the mansion, unsure of what will happen next...


	2. Inside the Mansion

*Keroro: There are only three members left now: Captain Daruru, Tamama and myself. We don't know where Giroro is.*

All three of the platoon are huffing and puffing as they get inside

the mansion.

Tamama: Is everyone alright?

Keroro: Giroro... where's Giroro?

Daruru: He's...

Tamama: No!

Suddenly, a gunshot rings out. Everyone turns in its direction.

Tamama: What was that?

Keroro: I'll go and check it out.

Daruru: Alright. Tamama and I will stay and secure this area.

Keroro begins to walk towards the door. But the private wants to say something:

Tamama: Keroro... Take care.

Keroro: Yeah.

As the green Keronian enters the dining room, he smells something disguting.

Keroro: "Whoa, that smells like blood. Like someone was fighting here."

He then sees the blood on the floor.

"Was that Giroro's?"

Otherwise, nothing was interesting the sergeant in that place. He opens the door next to him and hears something. He then approaches the source of the sound.

He sees a man who has a bald, white, diseased-looking head. He is crouched over another man, who is struggling. He is apparently eating him! His mouth drip blood atop the face of the struggling man, who is none other than the new member from the Garuru team, Kunene. His eyes are rolled back, and his mouth is open. The man then turns around, revealing a misty white eye, cracked skin, and exposed teeth.

Keroro: Uh... Sorry to... Disturb you...

The man gets up and tries to "hug" the sergeant.

Keroro: "No way to stay with that cannibal weirdo. I have to report this to the others."

He returns to the hall, not forgetting to close the door, so the stranger cannot touch him.

As Keroro returns to the main hall, he finds it abandonned.

Keroro: Daruru? Tamama? Where did they go?

He then screams:

Keroro: If you are playing hide and seek, that's not funny!

As he continues looking around, he spots Tamama's pistol lying on the floor.

"What the heck? Maybe I can use this. My gun's empty. But where are you?"

He then returns in the dining room, trying to find a clue about Tamama and Daruru disappearences.


	3. The Arrow's Head

As Keroro checks the other doors to see if Tamama or Daruru had taken this way, he understand than they are all locked except the main door (but he don't want to check outside if he's in safety), the back door and the left door.

"Arrgggh! I have to see that weird guy AGAIN! ?"

He return to the room where he had seen Kunene's dead body to see the "cannibal weirdo" stand on a door.

"Let him sleep, Keroro. He will not be a nuisance if you don't make a bad move.", he said to himself.

He walk peacefully to a room with a bird cage but he continue his investigation, seeing nothing interesting here. But when the green Keronian opens the door to the place filled with mirrors and a dead corpse on the floor, he then see... an arrow?

"Huh? A golden arrow. Better take it with me. Always useful."

But the head of the arrow wasn't solid. But a jewel was on the top.

"Ahhh! It's broken! But... Maybe the head can have a purpose too. I'm going to return in the main hall. Maybe our national Tamama will be here".

He then return to the starting point, not forgetting to break a statue and then take the blue gem than was inside.

"Next part : the back door."

He opens the portal to outside (the back door, not the main doors), just to see a strange mural and another freak.

"Maybe they're friends and they play cannibal games? Weird."

In the mural in front of him, there was a hole; the same size than was the arrow's head.

"Maybe that thing works here. But who has creates such a stupid puzzle like this?"

Keroro take the jewel in his pocket and sticks it to the wall.

Suddenly, the wall opens a hole to a stair... In the basement of the mansion...

"Whoah! Let's check this strange... uhmm... Oh,whatever. I hate "redondancy"."


End file.
